Drinks With The Boys
by Beyond The Mat
Summary: One of the newer Smackdown Divas  OC Vivian Grey  decides to go out for a few drinks with Randy, Ted and Cody. Here's a bit of their night. One-shot.


**Published September 2011; one of the OCs' writers began this story after a scene in our chatroom. She and the portrayers/writers of some Superstars took it to a thread, and here are the results. It's basically a little glimpse of a portion of a night out, as if you, the reader was in the same bar bearing witness to this. This is a one-shot, archived here as an outline of when some of our newcomers take initiative and kick off a little writing for us.**

**If you would like to interact with characters like this, please join us. There are over 50 unique characters currently in our Registration Library, waiting to be engaged in stories. The link to our place is in our profile. Reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

><p>Vivian Grey had to admit she felt more at home hanging out with guys than she did with girls, guys were easier to handle for her. She could be one of them and not have to worry about awkward girl talk or any of the drama that seemed to come packaged with women her age these days. She wasn't insensitive or anything but sometimes a girl just needed a break and this is what this was, along with getting herself better established and making friends. She'd been put in the rare cool to have drinks with zone and so here she was, her neck craning around looking for the familiar faces and feeling like a lost puppy. She chosen something simple again for tonight, she wasn't about to wear a dress or skirt but she'd chosen something comfortable instead. She'd pulled out a rare pair of jean shorts, a simple black v-cut tshirt and for once was wearing sandals that looked almost greek instead of her usual boots.<p>

Her thick hair was of course down and she pushed it behind her ear, almost wishing she'd put it up because of the warmth in here. It wasn't packed like the last place she'd went by herself but it wasn't empty either.

* * *

><p>(Make apologies when you have nothing to apologize for and watch nobody respond out of spite. That's how some of us roll...mhm..)<p>

They should've carpooled. Randy, however, drove himself. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but it's what he did. With a black Affliction T and his well-worn jeans, and his black Nikes, he looked comfortable. He was getting a little tired of the beard and it showed by how far he'd trimmed it down, so it was more like a shadow/scruff than something Mike Fucking Knox might be sporting.

Randy walked into the place and glanced around. Height's a great advantage. None of the boys were there yet, but you couldn't miss Viv. "Hey," he said, as he headed her way. Of course he checked out her legs. Unless you're a fag, you can't not notice her legs. Move.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure if he'd been here all along or just arrived but she figured it was more the former. She would have spotted him in a crowd a mile away, and she smiled at the familiar face, feeling more at ease than when she'd just been standing there alone. She turned with a slight look of relief on her face and motioned around, "I didn't see you guys anywhere, I thought maybe I'd been stood up!" she called out to him with a teasing grin on her face. She had almost thought that for a moment if she was being honest, but now she put those thoughts at ease.<p>

"Where are the others? Or are we on our own? I don't know if I could handle that" she was poking fun at him again. She guessed he could handle it, he'd done just fine the previous times she'd hung out with him after all.

* * *

><p>Ted hadn't intended on coming out even though he'd been invited, but said the hell with it. He'd been reconciling (maybe) with Miranda since he first met Vivian. (If reconciling is fucking, then it's more than a maybe. They are fucking. But reconciling as to a relationship, I don't know yet. Either way, Vivian's looks won't piss Ted off like they had.)<p>

He would come off as less uptight than when they first met, but did smirk when he walked up on Vivian and Randy and heard the flirting. "Get a room," he teased in a deadpan tone, and took out his wallet to buy the first round of drinks. If Ted bought now, before more people got here, it would be cheaper. And that, friends, is how the rich stay rich. Tricks like that save money.

* * *

><p>Please say you didn't expect him to show up wearing the mask, because if you did, just leave. Gather your possessions, stand, and walk directly to the nearest exit and leave.<p>

Cody isn't wearing the mask. (He does have some paper bags in his trunk, though. They were souvenirs. Shut up.) He's just himself, in a button-down shirt and well cut jeans and came out for a few drinks because he was asked to. He chuckled hearing Ted and left his own wallet in his back pocket for now. He said hello to those present, and pulled up a barstool.

* * *

><p>"Hope that answers your question," he chuckled to Viv, as his boys joined them. The impromptu Legacy gathering + new diva would tell a couple tales tonight. 1 tale would be that she'd see that the rumors about his ability to hold his alcohol are probably underrated. He could drink like a fucking fish. She might be surprised to see Ted take it a little easier than he had in years past, what with the DUI on his record. If push came to shove and Randy got seriously fucked up, he'd leave his car and grab a ride with Ted or Cody. Cody's drinking was questionable. Not that he couldn't hold it, but sometimes he opted not to get blind drunk and fucking stupid.<p>

It's funny..the younger guys are the smarter ones.

Randy ordered shots for them and asked Viv if she'd invited anybody along. This was it, for Randy. He invited these 2.

* * *

><p>Vivian snickered when Ted showed up and threw out a remark for her to get a room with Orton, yeah right thanks Ted. She had to admit she was surprised to see him out, especially anywhere near her, he'd been pretty keen on running from her the last time she had seen him. After that is was only moments before Cody showed up, and Vivian tipped her head to him in greeting. It seemed Ted had decided to buy the drinks first, she laughed and shrugged, yes her question had been answered. She headed over to the bar and took and end seat propping her head up in her palm and wrinkling her nose at the shot in front of her, she could drink heavy but that didn't mean she liked to.<p>

She'd take this one though and a few more, it would be rude not to, not to mention defeat the purpose of their get together. The question about inviting anyone had her smirking and she shook her head, most would have blushed but not her. "I'm usually on my own so nope, flying solo tonight sadly, I know you're disappointed I didn't bring women for you" she teased with a chuckle. She took the shot after and made a scrunched up face in response to the burn and after taste, "I never quite get past that taste" she muttered and coughed once.


End file.
